Organic compounds can take a wide variety of structures compared with inorganic compounds, and have a possibility to provide materials having various functions with appropriate molecular design. For these advantages, materials of organoboron compounds that can be used as synthetic intermediates of various organic compounds have been developed.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a material for a light-emitting element synthesized using a benzofuran compound which is converted into organoboron as a material.
For great variations of medical or agricultural chemicals, physiological active substances, materials for light-emitting elements as final products, or the like, there are desirably wide variations of organoboron compounds that can be used as synthetic intermediates thereof. Further, it is desirable in regard to the synthesis of organic compounds to obtain objects with higher purity in a simple manner, and various methods have been thus made. The means for obtaining the objects with high purity in a simple manner include the adoption of a synthesis route using materials which are more stable and easy to purify, the adoption of a synthesis route through which by-products are less likely to be synthesized, and the like.
In addition, while organic compounds are able to be synthesized in a variety of ways, the synthesis often involves multiple synthesis steps. Therefore, the more complex the synthesis method is, the more materials and time are consumed. Accordingly, the proposal of simpler synthesis methods has been desired.